


my favorite distraction

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Phil needs to relax and Dan's willing to indulge.





	my favorite distraction

“Hey, Dan? Dan, can you come up here please?”

He huffed out a breath and got to his feet, anticipating what was sure to come next. He'd been listening to Phil pacing and muttering for the last few hours and when Phil was in a mood like this, all focused and swept away by the thoughts in his head? Well, it usually ended with Dan tired and sore and Phil feeling very pleased with himself.

He made it to the bottom of the stairwell just as Phil appeared at the top. He flashed Dan an inscrutable look as he waved him up the stairs and into their bedroom where the fireplace was lit and candles were glowing. Phil's things lay scattered across the desk, and Dan smiled softly at the sight of the supplies and careful staging and wondered what Phil wanted from him tonight.

**

Phil was hovering outside of the bathroom, waiting for Dan to emerge. He had handed him the filmy, white material and asked him to change into it.

“It's only for a few minutes Dan, I promise. Then we can take it off, alright?” he asked, his eyes bright with excitement.

His face was earnest and filled with the kind of anticipation that this brought him and Dan couldn't possibly say no. So he sighed once again and grabbed the robe before turning on his heel to leave the room. Phil put his hands on Dan's shoulders before he could move and nuzzled into his neck, letting his teeth gently scrape against the warm flesh there as Dan shivered with pleasure. Gooseflesh broke out along his arms and he leaned back into Phil's chest before he was gently pushed away, Phil's laugh huffing in his ear.

Dan tossed him a playful glare before sweeping into the bathroom, kicking his shoes at the door in a mock-temper. He smiled as Phil laughed again, peeling his trousers from his legs and tossing his jumper into the corner. He muttered under his breath as he shook out the robe before shrugging into it and belting it at the waist.

It was ridiculously sheer, with delicate lace dripping off the cuffs and collar and it swept behind him in an elaborate train when he moved. It was a lovely piece, and Dan hoped he wouldn't tear it as he did whatever it was Phil wanted him to do.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts as Phil called to him impatiently.

“Dan, are you ready? Won't you come out for me, love?” he cajoled. “I’ll get you something special if you will.”

Ah, bribery. Their favorite currency.

“I’m coming, I’m coming! Can’t a person fluff their hair in peace?”

He opened the door and was rewarded by the sight of Phil's face lighting up in pleasure as his teeth nibbled at his bottom lip. He looked Dan over in delight before reaching for Dan's hand, tugging him into the middle of the room. He left him standing there alone as he made his way back to the desk, his hands picking up the bundle there before turning back to Dan.

“So what do you need from me, Phil? How do you want me?” Dan asked meekly, playing the role by keeping his eyes downcast and demure. He kept his thoughts to himself and waited for Phil to move him, knowing that Phil held all the control in this room tonight.

**

He's sore.

He's been holding this position for what feels like hours now, his muscles trembling with fatigue. The robe had been cast aside shortly after they had started and Dan was cold and stiff. He just wants to stretch and cuddle but Phil is still at it, mouth pressed in a firm line of concentration. He doesn't want to make him stop, afraid of disappointing him, but he needs a break.

“Phil?” Dan whispered, his throat dry and voice croaky from disuse. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Phil, are you almost done?”

Phil's head came up as he looked up at Dan, his eyes scanning Dan's face for signs of distress. Seeing the discomfort there he got up quickly and approached the bed, grabbing the duvet from the floor to cover Dan with. He tucked himself up along Dan's side and began massaging the sore muscles of his shoulders as he pressed grateful kisses to Dan's face.

“Oh my gosh, Dan. Why didn't you tell me you were done sooner? You know I would have stopped!” Phil admonished him gently, rubbing along Dan's arms and down to his fingers.

Dan sighed with relief as he shifted his legs into a more natural position, stretching his long body out along the sheets. Phil had moved his hands to Dan's hips, gentle fingers kneading the tightly wound muscles there.

“I wanted to give you enough time to finish. You don't get to do this often, and I wanted it to be good for you. Now, are you going to let me see it or what?”

He sat up and leaned against their headboard, watching as Phil scrambled off of the bed and over to the desk to snatch his notepad up before coming back to leap onto the bed like a cat. Dan bounced a few times and laughed at his antics. He held his hand out for the sketchpad and watched as Phil swallowed nervously before handing it over.

Phil had drawn him laid out on the bed, the filmy robe draped artistically across his body to hide his more intimate bits. He looked at himself on the page; created in bold charcoal lines drawn by Phil's shaky hands and was surprised once again at how Phil was able to capture the essence of the scene while still keeping it charmingly innocent and sweet.

“What do you think?” Phil asked, pressing a kiss to Dan's shoulder before tipping his head to rest there. He always asked Dan's opinion and would gladly destroy any drawing he wasn't comfortable with.

Dan studied the sketch, marveling once again at this secret talent of Phil's before handing it back with a smile.

“It's amazing, just like the rest. Now come on. You owe me and I want ice cream.”

Later, when the drawing was locked away with the others and his belly was full of two scoops of salted caramel ice cream, he stretched out on the couch in utter contentment with his head nestled in Phil's lap. He was feeling pretty pleased with himself and as he looked up into Phil's relaxed face he smiled, happy with the knowledge that Phil was pleased too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> you can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/180930796055/my-favorite-distraction-rating-t-words) if you'd like :-)


End file.
